


Secret Connection

by cap_n_port



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Fusion, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Pink Sapphire is enamored by fusion, and by a certain quartz.





	1. Starry Eyed

"Oh my stars, they fused!"

Plasma turned to Pink Sapphire. 

"Your Clarity, are you seeing this?" 

Pink Sapphire kept her eye on the other Sapphire, or, well, now a new gem... _How wonderful it would be to fuse like that_ , she thought.

"Man, if it wasn't forbidden by the Diamonds, I'd love to fuse..." said Plasma. She gasped. "Oh my Diamond, did I say that out loud?!"

"...Lift me up, Plasma."

"What?" 

Pink Sapphire turned her head to look at Plasma. "Lift me up. I want to see this."

"Not your Pearl?"

"No, you lift me up."

"Alright..." Plasma bent over and lifted Pink Sapphire up. Pink Sapphire giggled. 

"Plasma, are you alright? You seem to be a deeper shade of green than usual."

"I'm fine, Your Clarity." 

"Take me somewhere away from other gems, Plasma."

"Your Clarity, wouldn't it be better to ask your Pearl for this?"

"My Pearl isn't as strong, or amazing, or high-ranking as a Quartz like y- Plasma? You seem to be a bright green."

"I-I'm fine, Your Clarity."

"Hop to it, won't you, Plasma."

"Of course."


	2. Fusion

"Are we almost there, Plasma?"

"Here we are!" Plasma set Pink Sapphire down. Pink Sapphire grinned.

"I have one more thing for you, Plasma."

"Huh?"

Pink Sapphire beckoned for Plasma to bend down. Plasma obliged.

"Yes, Your Clarity?"

Pink Sapphire leaned in. Plasma stood there confused until her lips touched hers.

It felt like bliss. Plasma-no, Pink Sapphire, no neither of them had ever felt anything like this before. They relaxed, in the heaven of the kiss.

When Plasma opened her eyes, she couldn't see Pink Sapphire anywhere.

"Your Clarity?"

Plasma heard a giggle. 

"Is this what they felt like?"

The words seemed to be coming from her own mouth. 

"Your Clarity?"

"Plasma? I think-" Another giggle. "I think we fused."

"Oh my stars."

"Stitchtite."

"What?"

"The gem we are now. Stitchtite."

"How do you know?"

"It's in my head."

"Oh my stars, Your Clarity, we're disobeying the diamonds."

"Relax. They won't catch us."

"Are you sure?"

"I have future vision, cutie. And you can just call me Pink."

"Okay. Pink. What are we going to do?"

"Steal a diamond ship."

"WHAT?!"

"You know the spare ship no-one uses? Just, trust me."

"Alright."

They sat like that for a while longer, until a voice disrupted their calm.

"Your Clarity? Where are you?"

Stitchtite snapped to attention and unfused. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ruby!" Pink Sapphire called out. The Ruby turned the corner. She had her gem on her nose, and looked worried.

"Your Clarity, where were you?"

Pink Sapphire giggled. "Just with Plasma. I felt it would be nice to take a break from everything, and I needed a soldier to protect me."

"Well, we can't have any more Sapphires disappearing. Come on, Your Clarity. You too, Plasma."

"Of course, Ruby." 

Pink Sapphire turned around and smiled at Plasma. Plasma grinned back. This was truly the best star-cycle of her life.


End file.
